The List
by LupsandTnks
Summary: Girls have gone missing across the city. Of coarse Bella is interested because crime is in her nature. A new guy at school has shown ties to the murders. His name: Edward Cullen. What happens when Bella is next on the list? Who will protect her?
1. Preface

Hey All. Now that my _Edward and Isabella _story is almost done, I need another fanfic to get you guys into. I've been trying to think of ideas that are so AU, which you can't help but read it. So. In this story, all the characters are human. So hopefully it's not too badly OOC. Anyways, without further ado… here is my new story. ENJOY!

PROLOUGE

"It is unknown at the moment whether the death was accidental or if there was some sort of tie with the recent missing cases…. The police have blocked off the area… no one is getting in – or out. . We will post more information as it arises…"

I had to stand up and walk to the television in order to shut it off. It's one of those old TV's, the ones with the little knobs that you have to turn in order to change the channel. Or to turn it off. My mom gave it to me a couple years ago. Okay… I took it from her basement when she and Phil were out, but I think she figured it was gone, and who took it. If she hasn't realized yet… well that's her problem now. I seriously think that it once showed new shows of _I love Lucy… _in black and white.

Tugging at the hem of my tank top, I head into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I tap my fingers impatiently as I shift through the frozen dinners. Hmm, which one shall I choose? Smiling, I close my eyes and grab the first one I reach. Opening one eye to peek, fettuccini alfredo it is. I tear off the top with my teeth, while opening up my small built-in microwave oven. I wouldn't be able to afford one if it didn't come with the apartment. Turning to lean on the counter I press my fingers to my eyes to think.

One year now. One year I've been in the business of crime, and I have yet to solve anything. Yes, I've been hired here and there. But it has mostly been by over obsessed wives trying to see if their husband is cannoodling with their secretary. You know the usual stuff. I am half way through my second term of my junior year in university. The crime busting stuff- yea that's just a thing I do on the side. I'm majoring in law. I'm surrounded by thief's everyday. My dad, Charlie, is the Chief of Police back home in Forks. He likes to think that his love for crime rubbed off on me. Although I know it's true, it makes me gag just thinking about it. So, in light of that situation, I am also minoring in English Literature. It's a blast going to class to read.

Hearing the shrilling beep of the microwave, I turn to retrieve my gourmet meal. It doesn't get much better than this. I almost burn my fingers as I grab the paper square from the microwave; the steam is thick. Dropping the food to the counter, I put my finger into my mouth.

"Shit." I murmur to myself. Rolling my eyes, I rummage through my cutlery drawer – where the silverware are just thrown into (Nope, no organized tray for me)—and grab a fork. I make sure the food isn't too hot before I grab for it. I head back out of my tiny kitchenette and back into my crowded living room. It's made up of an old sofa that has almost seen the last of its days. The cushions are mix-matched in colour and stuffing. I have my favorite arm chair that no one sits in but me… at the odd time I have company. Angela doesn't count. A cluttered desk, a packed filing cabinet, and a couple of end tables make up the rest of the room. A lamp in the corner hangs over the television which is seated on top of 

an old fold-up food tray/stand. That's the only light I have in this room, but it is all I need. Candles are my way of seeing what's in front of me. The lamp makes my tan-brown walls look almost golden. This is home.

I head to my chair and sit cross-legged in its warmth. Letting my food rest in my lap, I can feel the heat from the pasta seep through my jeans. I let what I heard on the news take over my conscious. This murder may or may not have anything to do with the missing girls. But, if my opinion counts in any way I would say it does. Nothing happens due to coincidence. Nothing. I know that for a fact. And I'm going to figure out how to fix this. But first… opening my eyes to look at my food. I lick my lips.

I eat.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Someone whacked me across the arm with their laptop bag. I turned my head through the rush of over excited university students to find the culprit. I couldn't even pick out a red head in this throng. Geez. and I thought campus life was going to be relaxing.

Rubbing at my sore arm, I make my way back into the crowd. My history class lay right around the corner. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel was guiding me. I had grown used to this of course; it's been 3 years. I twist between halter tops and over-sized cargo pants. A ha! My class.

I throw my binder onto the small desk and slide my bag off of my shoulder. It lands with a thump on the ground. Sighing, I relax into my seat. The class is almost full, but the professor hasn't gotten in yet. _Mr. Donegal, you seriously need to buy a watch…_

"You will never believe who I just bumped into." Angela said, her voice relaxed as it always is. She sat down in the seat next to me. She pulls out her laptop and starts setting it up. Her eyes brows are furrowed together as she connects to the internet.

"Hmm?" I ask, tapping my pen on the side of my desk. Unlike Angela, I have yet to turn myself over to the technology side. I'd pick pen to keyboard any day.

"Lauren Mallory…" We both groan.

"What is she doing on our campus?" I whisper. The class had died down now that the professor showed up fashionably late.

"Apparently she has found someone who goes to this school." Angela whispers back. Lauren Mallory belongs to the college upper state. I thought I had gotten rid of her. I laugh silently.

"What else did she say to you?"

"Nothing important. I kind of zoned out after the first sentence." She smiles at me. I grin back.

"I hope I don't get the pleasure of seeing her again…" I answer her. She huffs. I open my binder and turn it to a blank page. The lights are dimmed and Mr. Donegal starts the slides for the next lesson. I smile to myself before opening my brain to the newest knowledge.

"Over the centuries relationships and how we view them have changed." The professor's voice is calm and full of pride. "Nowadays, courting a woman is completely different than it was in the 17th century..."

"Yea man" Some one whispers from behind me.

"For the next few classes, we are going to base our lessons on this. Why have things changed? What would happen to a woman if she walked in the streets at night in the 20's and now? How have marriage and sex changed?" His voice rises over the snickering. Men, will they ever grow?

The morning goes by in a haze. My brain and arm hurt as Angela and I make our way to the cafeteria. We're late and there are already herds of lions going in for the feed. We stand side by side making our way slowly through the line. I can barely hear myself think over the amount of people talking around me. Once we get to the counter I grab a sandwich and a carrot and bran muffin. I don't even look at what Angela takes. We make our way to our usual table in the corner. I push my way through a group of freshmen who have decided to idle between tables. Rolling my eyes, I swing my bag onto the chair just as someone else sits down at the other side. I moan and glance up to see who it is. My moan turns into a groan.

"Bella!" Lauren chimes as if we have been best friends all our lives. She grins. "I saw you heading over here and just knew we had to catch up." I tilt my head and smile.

"Hello Lauren." I try and hold the fake smile as long as possible. I put my food on the table and sit down. I don't look back up at her.

"Can we join you guys?" Lauren asks. I'm about to tell her off, but Angela kicks me from under the table.

"Sure." Angela's voice is happy. Too happy. Lauren sits down. Another chair moves. I look up into the eyes of the man that Angela must have been talking about. The one she came here for. I almost spit my food up as I choke down a laugh. Typical Lauren to find an attractive guy. She has got to be shallower than a kiddies pool. Lauren gives me a weird look before starting to talk again.

"So how have you two been?" She asks. I don't answer. I bend down and start digging in my bag, pulling out a bottle of water and my recent novel.

"We've been fine." Angela says between mouthfuls. I turn a page while taking a bite out of my sandwich. Mmm. Egg Salad.

"You're in my English class." The unknown attractive male says. I look up, sensing that the statement was directed to me. He's looking at me with a quizzical look on his face. "History too."

"Small world." I say before looking back down at my book. I know it's weird but the first thing I notice when I meet someone new is their eyes. This guy's eyes were green; almost emerald. I saw kindness, but it was most likely a cover. Anyone who could date a girl like Lauren must be pretty desperate. I get through maybe one more paragraph before I'm interrupted again.

"So. Have you found a boyfriend yet, Bella." By the tone of her voice I knew that she was mocking me that she had one and I didn't. I seriously was happy on my own, and she wasn't going to make me look like a fool.

"Oh yea." I moaned without looking up. Angela giggled beside me.

"That's good." Lauren laughed. "Edward here might have a friend for you if you're interested." I looked up at this Edward and down again. I closed my book and put it in my bag. Picking up my garbage I stood up. Before leaving I looked at Lauren.

"As long as he doesn't have the hots for you, I'm in." I fixed my bag on my shoulder. "Because I sure as hell don't want anyone who finds you attractive, I would think I was _second best_ or something." I smiled sweetly, but full of sarcasm. I glanced at Edward; his mouth was pulled up in a half grin.

"Don't worry." He mouthed. I rolled my eyes and walked out of there. I had a class to get to anyways.

**AN:**

**So… This may be boring right now, but it'll get better. Especially in the next chapter. Review and make my day. I want to see if at one point I can get more reviews for this story than any other of mine.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I closed my books with a huff. Studying was one of the few things I did in my spare time. Not always because I have to, but because there is nothing else to do. Yup that's me, boring Bella.

Smiling to myself, I get up off my bed and walk into the living room. As if he knew that I was sitting down to work, Jasper called. I answered on the third ring ( I didn't want him to gain pleasure in the idea that I was awaiting his call).

"Are you going to pay attention this time?" His husky voice questioned without saying hello. I couldn't help but grin.

"I can't promise anything, but I suppose I can try." I stuck the end of my pen in between my teeth and started my old computer up. I barely used it, and when I did it was purely for research reasons. Jasper took a deep breath on the other line. I knew I was in for one of his long rants. I wasn't disappointed.

"I know how interested you are in the murder cases. The two women here in the city."

"Uh huh." I clicked on the internet browser and silently cussed when it wouldn't load.

"So I went down to the crime scene to see if there was anything 'suspicious' or similar between the two sites." In case you were wondering, Jasper Hale is my partner in crime – or something equivalent since I don't pay him. I've been friends with him and his sister, Rosalie, since we were kids. Jasper was always there to beat on my bullies, or to help me study for exams. He always knew when I was angry or sad, and for some reason he always knew exactly what to say. And he was always the one to pick me up and push me in the right direction. He's one of those people who believe in the circle of life.

"Uh-huh, and did you scout out anything... Special?" I twirled my chair away from the computer monitor and listened attentively to what he would say next.

"Absolutely nothing besides the obvious. Yes they were both young women, but that's about as familiar as your going to get." I frowned in disappointment.

"So…?"

"So. There was no calling card left by the killer, no fingerprints, no nothing. I asked the big guy if I could be put on this case, and he turned me down."

"That's so unfair!" I said angrily, "You're the best one there! They should bow to you or something."

I heard Jasper laugh on the other end. It made me angry that he didn't care what his boss thought about him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked while bringing up the website of the local newspaper. Jasper didn't answer at first. I had time to shift through today's news. No more murders, which was good, but also 

strange in a way. The last two murders had happened exactly a year apart. I wasn't going to create a pattern until I saw proof. I had four days until I would know for sure.

"Absolutely nothing." Jasper said finally. "That they will know about. So if you need my help with anything just ask. Okay, Bella?"

"You can count on me, Jazzy."

"Don't call me that." I smiled.

We both said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I just stared at the computer screen. There has to be something up with these murders. Something tying them together. With one last look at the screen, I lean forward and turn off the monitor. I have to meet Angela and Ben for dinner.

We meet at our usual restaurant. Not to fancy, yet not your typical Pizza Hut either. It's just a casual restaurant that we eat at. We've been eating here every Tuesday night. It was kind of a tradition. It used to be Fridays, but then we got so worked up in parties and night clubs that it just didn't work out, we couldn't stop and actually talk. Saturdays were out, because I always spent the weekends up at my Dad's house in Washington. So Tuesday's it was.

"Hey guys." I sat down, after handing the hostess my coat. Someone else handed me a menu and I immediately handed it back. "Same as last week." I smiled at the waiter. He was new.

"And that would be?" He asked tiredly yet not taking his eyes off my face.

"The cook knows." I winked at him and then turned my head. "And bring me a nice glass of wine as well."

"Alright." He said, yet he didn't leave. I could feel his presence beside me. I looked across the table at Ben, he was smiling wickedly. Rolling my eyes I plastered a friendly smile on my face and turned to the waiter. He was still staring at me. "Sometime tonight would be swell." I said. He blinked a couple times and then turned away. "Geez." Angela laughed.

"You've sure got a weird effect on some people." She smiled.

"Yes, but you always attract the weirdo's." Ben answered before I could. I smiled to myself. This is why I came to the city—to be with my friends. I would not want it any other way.

"So what's going on in the P.I. business?" Angela asks later on while we eat.

"Looking for murders, the usual." I swallow my mushrooms and take a drink. Angela smiles.

"Must be an exciting job." Ben says.

"Oh yes."

"Couldn't you do something that was so dangerous?" Angela asked wearily. She had good intentions at heart.

"And what, stick to adultery? I think not." I finish of my dinner and lean back in my seat.

"Sometimes digging into things like this. Like this case with the girls. I have heard that sometimes the murders go after the investigators…" She did really look scared.

"I'll keep an eye out." I laugh nervously. "I'll be fine, Ang." She just shrugs her shoulder.

"Who's in for ice cream?" Ben's voice breaks in.

We leave the restaurant after paying our hefty bills (and getting another stalkerish stare from the waiter) and make our way down the street towards the promenade at the other end. There were still cars on the streets, but they weren't as aggravating as they were in the daylight. We talk about random, normal stuff, while we walk. It's not long before we are in the square, amongst many midnight shoppers. This was where the festivities were at night. It was as if the city changed as soon as the sun went down. Amazing to see, really.

"Look…" Angela says. I turn from sticking my tongue out at Ben to Angela. She's nudging her chin in the direction of the _Ice Cream shoppe_ door. I steal a glance.

"Where's Lauren?" I ask when all I see is the good-looking copper haired god from lunch.

"Who cares." said Ben. "I know him. Edward!" Ben yells. Edward turns his head and then his face turns up in a smile. Nudging his friends, he makes his way through the crowd.

"Hello." Edward says to Ben, his voice almost like a song. I wonder why I didn't notice this at lunch. It might be because I barely heard him talk. His eyes shift to Angela and then to me. His mood brightens even more. "Well hello again." I can see his teeth in the night. I let one side of my face go into a smile.

"Hi." I say. Angela just waves as she wraps one arm around Ben's waist.

"This is my sister Alice." Edward puts a hand on the shoulder of a small pixie like girl with nice shoes. I can see her shoes because I am looking down. I swear I can't look into his face. "And this is my best friend, Emmett." I look up into the eyes of a bigger, yet also good looking, male. He has curly brown hair and a goofy grin on his face. He looks from me to Edward and then back again. He winks and smiles at me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, and look up to see Edward staring at me.

_Okay, is there something wrong with my face? Everyone keep staring at me!_

I can't help but blush. Dam it, what is wrong with me?

"Hello." Alice says. "You guys want to join us? We're going down to the park." She has a friendly smile. Angela is about to answer.

"Actually no." I say, smiling. I turn my eyes away from Edward and towards Alice.

"Too bad." Alice says with a frown, but it turns to another smile. "Tomorrow then?" She asks. I can almost see her hopping up and down. She looks like someone who would be great to hang out with.

"Uhmmm. I don't know." I say, looking towards the door of the Ice Cream Shoppe.

"I'll find you." Alice says. She grabs a hold of Emmett's arm and they walk away. I look at Edward who is still standing there.

"We'll meet you inside." Angela says. I nod. Edward smiles down at me. I don't smile back, but I head after Angela and Ben.

"Have fun with Lauren." I call back. I don't turn around, but I hear him say, "Shit." Before the Shoppe's door closes behind me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was damp, cold, and completely dark. You could hear her moan, but no one answered her. A pale white hand reached out and grabbed her chin. She jerked, her hands aching from the duct-tape that held her together. She whined when his fingers tightened, his nails digging into her skin. She felt wetness on her cheek and then the taste of blood as it filled her mouth. Gagging, she looked up in his direction. A flashlight blinked to life, and she could see his eyes. Dark and dangerous. Her breathing grew heavy, her chest aching with the pull of her muscles.

"There, there." He said sweetly. "Don't be like that, I just wanted to talk." She closed her eyes, blinking back the tears as he let his fingers slide down her neck.

"Please…" She whispered.

"Shhh…. Are you lonely?" His fingers kept going down. She gasped in pain. "You won't be alone for much longer." He smiled before placing the tape back across her mouth.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.

I woke up covered in sweat. It was so hot. I kicked off my blankets and lied there on my back. A few minutes later I rolled off my bed and stood up, slowly making my way to the bathroom. A cold shower was exactly what I needed, and it was exactly what I got. Yea, it felt good.

I came out, getting dressed in shorts and a neon green tank top. I didn't have any classes on Thursday's, so I had all day to do what I like. Starting with a nice walk along the river. So, I walked out of my cluttered apartment, down the stairs and into the sweet sunlight.

I smiled as I adjusted my sunglasses on my nose. I loved the sun. I walked across the not-so-crowded street and into the cul-de-sac that would lead me towards the paths. The number of pedestrians thinned as I walked, all going into shops. I always took this way rather than the commercial road, because this way I wasn't being pushed through tourists and panhandlers. I turned down a side street and stopped.

I could see from here, a man leaning down into the dumpster, obviously fishing for food or something. I really didn't feel like getting mugged today, but I sure as hell didn't want to go back and all the way around. I could see the paths leading to the river park at the other end of the alley. Of course I kept walking. I'm stupid like that. I walked around him. He didn't even notice I was there.

I sighed with relief before I smelt it. Blood. Lots of it. I turned around slowly. He was still digging in there. I recognized him the second his face turned.

"Edward?" I was surprised to see him here. His head shot up at my voice and he turned to look at me. "What are you doing?" I took a step forward, and he rose up and jumped to the ground. His hands were covered in blood. He just stared at me.

"Bella.. I."

Oh my God." I breathed, covering my mouth with my hand. I walked up to him and looked into the bin. I saw her. Her body. My stomach turned as the images slapped me across the face. I could feel it coming up my throat and I turned and threw up into a box near by. When I was done I wiped my hand across my mouth. He was still there. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, Bella. It wasn't me." He took a step towards me, and I took one back.

"To Hell it wasn't. Stay away from me." I started to dig in my bag for my cell phone. This was all completely surreal. It seemed as if it were just a dream. Edward came up to me, his eyes pleading. I took as many steps back as I could, but I ended up hitting the brick wall of the nearest building. I dialed a number and lifted a shaking hand to my ear.

"Bella, you've got to believe me." Edward whispered, his hand coming up on the wall next to my head. My breath caught. I wanted to scream.

"Jasper Hale, if you shoot 'em, I'll cook 'em." Jasper's voice was a lifeline as it came on the other end.

"Jasper, I—"

"Bella! So did you do any more research?" His voice was light; obviously he had a good sleep. I gulped.

"Yes." Jasper obviously caught on to something.

What's wrong, Bella?" His voice grew darker. I looked up at Edward, he was so close. I noticed he was shaking. With anger or fear I was not so sure yet.

"You better come here. I found another body."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heard the ambulance as it came around the corner and into view. It slowed down and stopped next to the already vacant police cars. Red and blue lights made the area look almost like a strip club, except for the obvious. I stood with my back straight, my fingers tightened around Jasper's hand. This was the only fear that I was willing to show him, but as always he knew exactly how scared I was. I had to close my eyes as I watched them take the body away. Her hair—cold blonde—was still in the dumpster where she was left. That's what I assumed anyways, because there was no hair left on the body's head.

I was unable to keep my breakfast down a while ago.

I turned my head after the ambulance left. A few police officers asked me some questions. I don't know why, but I felt that I needed to keep something back. Like someone's life depended on it. It seemed like nonsense, but it made me shut my mouth when they asked me questions about what I saw when I came down the alley.

After the police left, I automatically searched for the mysterious Edward. Typical of him to just disappear before anyone could question him. The police didn't even know he was there. Obviously he was hiding something from me—and everyone else—that would make him completely up and run away so that he wouldn't have to be interviewed. I wondered if he would show up to school tomorrow, or if he was planning on hopping the next train out of Seattle.

Letting out a slow breath, I looked up and met Jasper's eye.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He murmured, watching as an FBI truck pulled around the corner. I nodded absently, and he pulled me down the alley in the opposite direction of my previously intended destination.

He stayed with me all day, making me lunch. We didn't talk at all about what I had seen until late into the evening when we had just finished eating take-out from the Japanese food restaurant down the street.

Pushing aside a pile of books from my armchair, he sat down, forcing me to sit in front of him on my cluttered coffee table. I pulled a dirty napkin from underneath me and threw it in the trash basket beside my computer desk. Of course I missed.

"Tell me everything. Don't leave _anything _out." He looked at me, and I knew he felt the hesitation in the air.

"Okay."

I told him everything that I remembered, even about Edward being there and then disappearing. Jasper played his part, nodding and taking notes in his famous (though handy dandy) notebook. When I finished he didn't look up from his book. He was doing his puzzle act, where he tried to tie everything together. He was a cute investigator when he wanted to be.

"Well, at least we've got a first hand account." He finally whispered. I watched him with critical eyes, just waiting to see what he was going to say next. "And we know something else." He said a little louder.

"What's that?" I inched myself closer to him so that our knees were touching.

"The victims are all females, all happening within a week from each other… that's two things.." He trailed off, writing something else in the margin of his page.

"Can I see?" I motioned to his book. He looked up at me, raising his eyebrows, at the same time closing his book and sliding it into his jacket pocket. I rolled my eyes and let out a clearly audible sigh.

"And Edward has something to do with it." I said, standing up and stretching my neck and back.

"Not necessarily." I gave him a quizzical look. "While he could just be at the wrong place—"

"At the wrong time? Then what do you have to say about him just running out of there before the cops had a chance to question him? Hmmm?"

"If it's just a fluke of my memory, but I don't believe you told the other officers that he was there at all." This time he gave me the look. He stood up and began to buckle up his jacket. I let my jaw drop open.

"What are you implying? That I have something to do with the murders?" I spoke to his back.

"No, but for some reason you were keeping valuable information from the police, which is against the law." He turned around, crossing his arms.

"I don't know why I didn't. But whatever, okay? He still has something to do with it! He has to."

"He has to? And how do you know that?"

"Because he had that look in his eyes…"

"The look that says "I'm a murderer, don't trust me?" He smiled. I knew he was mocking me.

"Whatever." I pouted. He came forward and gave me a hug.

"Just ask him yourself tomorrow at school." He murmured, when we pulled apart. "I'll talk to you later, hun." He said before leaving. As he was closing the door he turned and looked at me "Lock the door behind me." I rolled my eyes, but I immediately walked forward and looked the door the moment I heard his footsteps going down the hallway.

I turned around and leaned my back against the door. It was going to be one interesting day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stayed up half the night just wondering what was going to happen the next day. Would Edward even be there? If he didn't show up, did that mean he was guilty of everything I supposed? maybe if he did show up, it meant that he thought he could hide it from me. Could he?  
I also had an acute fear of being malled during the night, but of course that was only partial to my lack of sleep. I woke up in the morning dreading what would be happening later on today. The thought of how little I had slept mixed with fear of seeing Edward, did not put me in a good mood. I dressed in a daze, ate breakfast in a daze, and walked to the train and then to the university.. in a daze. My bones must have jumped out of my skin the second Alice popped up behind me as I entered the gathering area.

"Hello, Bella." She murmured with a hesitant smile on her face. I tried to wipe the look of surprise off my face before answering.

"How are you, Alice?"

"Fine." She looked behind her for a moment before meeting my gaze again."Look.."

"Bella!" I heard Angela yell behind me. I bit my lip, but turned around to greet my friend. "Did you hear the news? Another murder!" Her face was a blaze. I tried my best to smile.

"Yes, I've heard." My voice is low, condemned. She gives me an honest look.

"You were there weren't you?" She lowers her voice.

"Ummm..." I look away and behind me. Alice is gone. I let out a burst of air through my nostrils. I grab the hair at the nape of my neck.. something I do when I'm upset. "No. But I heard a lot about it." She doesn't seem to believe me. "It's gotten dangerous, Ang." I reach out and touch her arm. "Really bad. I think I should stop researching the events." My voice was almost a whisper. I was surprised she could hear me over all the people walking past. But she sighed, relaxing.

"I'm glad." She smiled. "I need to get to class. If I don't talk to you later, I'll see you on Monday. Have fun in Forks this weekend."

"I will." I pat her arm and she walks off. With a huff, I head towards my first class. History. With Edward. I must have held my breath the entire walk to my class's building. As I entered the lecture hall, my breath came out in a woosh. He wasn't here. I made my way to my usual seat and sat down steadily. When someone sat down in the seat next to mine, I expected to hear Jessica's new gossip. I turned to look and Edward was there staring at me. I moaned and turned my head, letting my hair fall to hide my red face. His hair was messier than usual, and he had dark shadows under his eyes. Clearly he had not gotten much sleep either.

"Bella..." His voice is dark. "I think we need to talk." I turn to look at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Do we? I think it is you who needs to talk."

"I suppose." He wonders to himself. "I need you to promise me that I can trust you not to tell anyone what I say."

"Why?"

"Because if you do, I don't know what I would have to do."

"Excuse me?" I glare at him, shaking my head. "You are rediculous." I smile. "I can't believe you're trying to mocark me!" I look away. Edward grabs my hand and rubs it between his. I stare at him for a moment. "What's wrong with you?" I whisper, bowing my hea.

"I don't know." He whispers back. "Can I trust you, Bella?" He looks up at me through his lashes. After a second, I nod. He smiles sheepishly. "Okay. Can I meet you somewhere.. tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure." I can't seem to raise my voice back to normal. "Wait. I can't. "

"Why?"

"Because, well, I leave for home every weekend." I look away, sliding my tongue over my lower lip. "Sorry." I look back at him, but his eyes are focused at the professor at the front of the room, who is setting up slides of Jane Austin's household.

"So am I. Tonight then. Meet me for dinner?" He turns and looks at me. I suck in a breath.

"That's not a good idea." I murmur. He looks at me with a strange expression. "What would Lauren say?"

"Lauren? The blonde girl from lunch?" He chuckles. "She wouldn't think anything. We aren't together. Never were." I hunch my shoulders.

"It looked like it."

"To her maybe."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He smiles, tilting his head. "So how about it?" I smile back. I want to say no. He could be dangerous, but I can't do it.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 6

So it's time for a new chapter for this story. It has been a while. I know that some of my annual readers don't read this story, but some do. So this is for you guys! Enjoy

Chapter 6

I made myself fidget at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. I was afraid. Deftly afraid. I had no idea if Edward was responsible for the murders, although part of me knew that he probably wasn't, and I was anxious to know what he planned on telling me.

"Bella." His voice enters my head and I look up to meet his gaze. He looks worried too; as if I might run off. I wasn't going anywhere now. Not until I have some answers. And I wanted them now. Edward sat down, not taking his eyes off me. He started to open his mouth.

"Skip the small talk, please." I murmur as a waitress arrives and takes our order. Once she is gone, Edward leans forward in his chair and begins his speech.

"I doubt that anything I say tonight will make sense. I also doubt that you will truly believe me." His eyebrows creased and he waited for me to say something. I only waited, watching him carefully. After a moment, he closed his eyes and seemed to listen to the people around us. "I have a .. _gift_, Isabella." He whispered. He opened his eyes and took in my confused stare. A gush of breath came from his lips and he looked away, behind me, and back again. "I don't know how to tell you to make you believe me." He said, smiling slightly.

"It can't possibly be that terrible." I said. "You didn't kill those women, right?"

"No."

"Then I believe you. So you can tell me why the hell you were at the scene of the crime if you in no way killed the… girl." I almost choked at the end, noticing the waitress putting our drinks in front of us. I waited until she was gone before I motioned Edward to speak. I was both curious and irritated at the same time. Edward shifted his eyes away from mine and they landed on his glass. His long pale fingers pulled his soft drink closer and I could see drops of condensation fall from between his fingers. He took a drink. I couldn't help myself but look as he brought the glass to his lips and drank, his adam's apple gently moving up and down. I looked up to his eyes and saw him looking back. I blushed.

"Will you believe me if I said I was in the wrong place at the right time?" He smirked.

"Why were you there?" I asked. This was when he turned slightly pink. "Please don't lie."

"I was looking for you…"

"Following me, you mean?"

"More like protecting you."

"From what?" I laughed. "Yourself?"

"No." He said sternly. " More like the people who killed the girls that you've been so interested in." His nostrils flared and I sat up straight. I couldn't tell what emotions were on my face, but his sudden abruptness softened. "You shouldn't have been mingling in the crime scenes. They know that you're studying the case. They're angry."

Shaking, I brought my soda to my lips, but I couldn't drink. I put the glass down and tried to think of what to say. "I… How do you know all this?" I whispered.

"Because I know them, and I know that there is no way in Hell that they don't know who you are and what you've been doing." At the moment I didn't care to know how he knew them.

"Do you know why they're killing the girls?"

"Bella, stop meddling, please. You're going to get yourself killed. I already know that they have their orders, and they won't kill you unless they have to, but it doesn't mean they're not going to be watching you."

"Watching me? What do you mean "Watching me"?" I tried not to gasp. I leaned forward. "I'll stop. I will."

"I don't think that's going to help." He whispered sadly. This was when I decided to ask.

"How do you know them?"

He looked reluctant. "Tell me." I whispered.

"Because I was one of them."

"You were-- what!?" I asked. "You're a murderer!"

"Shh… No I'm not. I have never killed anyone. I swear."

"Then why….?"

"It was a group I joined in high school.. They were older, I thought it would be cool. But then I realized what they really were, so I left." He picked at his food that the waiter placed in front of him.

"You left?" I wondered. "How can you just leave a group like that?"

"I can't. I couldn't…"

"So you're still with them…."

"Yes, but I.." I couldn't listen anymore, I stood up and began walking out of the restaurant, swallowing the only mouthful of food I had eaten. I made it out the door and hurriedly walked down the evening crowded sidewalk. I made it one block before Edward caught up with me. I had my sleeveless arms around myself and he had our food in a doggy-bag under his arm. I barely looked at him. I kept walking, and he stayed beside me.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

"I don't think I need to." I murmured.

"No?" He asked. "Fuck Bella, stop and talk to me, please." He reached out and grabbed my elbow. I stopped and pulled back from him.

"What do you want, Edward. Huh? You've given me your warning. I'm gonna stay away. I'm gonna watch my back. So leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Bella."

"Yes. Yes. You can."

"Bella--"

"I'm not attracted to you, Edward! You can't use the whole hero thing on me, okay? Just leave the hell alone." I turned and walked off. He didn't follow. When I got into my apartment, I locked the doors and called Jasper. He said he'd stay with me tonight. I was grateful, because I had a long story to tell him.

…

The door slammed loudly, echoing off the cement walls. A man, 24 years of age, walks straight to the table and sits down.

"You're late." A voice, half hidden in the shadows murmurs.

"Sorry." He grumbled, relaxing into a lazy position. The other voice growled and he was forced to sit up. "What did I miss."

"If you had any means of punctuality you would know that we found our next victim, well actually we brought up her up on our list. It's best we get rid of this one more quickly. You'll finish her off tonight."

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan."


End file.
